Perfect Drop Compendium
Currently, this is inaccurate as of patch 7.11 or 7.11b for the PC. This guide is still *accurate* for the console. Due to recent updates this is now inaccurate for PS3 *Due to recent patches and updates on PS3, PS3 players now have a wider selection of weapons making this guide more accurate for XBL players and Xbox in general. *This is until the patch and DLC is released for XBL Hazywood posted the Perfect Drop Compendium of which was moved over here. A hearty welcome to all hard-working farmers, discerning mini-maxers and informed traders! This guide is a list of the highest possible, relevant stats on the drops that we grind and shop for. It will hopefully assist you in knowing when it's safe to finally stop farming Insane Assault or in figuring out if you're paying too much for a Mobile Moxie. All the information herein is based on a two-part simulation of item drops using the DD Mod Tools. (A full explanation of what I did is here.) TL;DR - I used the developer tools to generate a couple hundred of each drop, browsing the numbers as I went and wrote down the highest values. As the values below come from a simulation, the correct numbers may be off by 1 or 2 points. If you catch such an item, let me know by way of screenshot - I'll try to verify your find. (But odds are its hacked. <3) Fourthly, credit to fayte4 for doing some of the legwork here and FuhQ for confirming many of the values. And lastly, if you want to thank me, spam JS to explain the way Trendy's code generates item stats. Item stats seem to me to be asymptotically bounded in an interesting way by a variable Trendy leaves in every map/level called Base Force Randomization Quality. I wish to learn more. Apprentice Weapons Alternative Energy Core - Insane The Throne Room 65 base damage, 141 elemental damage, 9 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades Demonic Heirloom - Hard Alchemical Laboratory 37 base damage, 66 elemental damage, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 15 upgrades Chanticleer's Chandelier - Insane Chicken 71 base damage, 46 elemental damage, 10 knockback, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades 17 hero health, 17 overcharge Defense Reconstructor - Medium/Hard No Towers Allowed 70 base damage, 38 elemental damage, +9 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades 17 hero casting speed Draconis Ignis - Insane The Summit 76 base damage, 157 elemental damage, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 27 upgrades Incandescence - Medium/Hard Glitterhelm Caverns 85 base damage, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, +4 projectiles, 15 upgrades Mad Jack - Insane Halloween Spooktacular! 81 base damage, 41 elemental damage, 10 knockback, +9 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 33 upgrades 10 hero/tower stats Goblin Overlord's Charge - Insane Raining Goblins 81 base damage, 46 elemental damage, 11 knockback, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades 17 tower range, 17 tower attack rate Perpetual Motion - Medium/Hard Moving Core 70 base damage, 62 elemental damage, 11 knockback, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades 17 hero speed Shambhala Ley Staff - Insane Treasure Hunt 82 base damage, 38 elemental damage, 15 knockback, +9 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades 17 hero damage Spare Actuator - Hard The Throne Room 68 base damage, 99 elemental damage, 9 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 15 upgrades Spinal Column - Insane Alchemical Laboratory 37 base damage, 96 elemental damage, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades Spirit Champion's Mageblade - Medium/Hard Monster Fest 70 base damage, 46 elemental damage, 11 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades 17 tower attack Tsuda's Final Creation - Insane Glitterhelm Caverns 102 base damage, 11 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades Weisgram - Medium/Hard Halloween Spooktacular! 82 base damage, 38 elemental damage, 10 knockback, +9 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 36 upgrades Huntress Weapons Blasticus - Insane Assault 60 damage, 9 shots per second, 84 ammo, 7 reload, 27 upgrades Crystal Tracker - Insane Warping Core 132 base damage, 72 elemental damage, 5 shots per second, 41 ammo, 7 reload, 27 upgrades 17 hero health, 17 tower health Dancing Cavalier - Medium/Hard Raining Goblins 152 base damage, 3 shots per second, 79 ammo, 7 reload, +799 missile speed, 27 upgrades The Incubator - Medium/Hard Chicken 116 base damage, 3 shots per second, 49 ammo, 7 reload, +799 missile speed, 27 upgrades 17 tower attack speed Knox Bow - Medium/Hard Treasure Hunt 104 base damage, 72 elemental damage, 4 shots per second, 69 ammo +1 projectiles, 7 reload, 27 upgrades 12 hero speed, 12 Piercing Shot Kobold Douser - Insane Zippy Terror 21 base damage, 74 ammo, 9 reload, 27 upgrades 27 hero damage Sicarius (best known) - Insane Halloween Spooktacular!* 69 damage, 4 shots per second, 104 ammo, 7 reload, +3 projectiles, 33 upgrades 10 hero/tower stats Soul Focuser (best known) - Insane Alchemical Laboratory 40 base damage, 96 poison damage, 7 shots per second, 67 ammo, 7 reload, +750 missile speed, 27 upgrades Van Wolfstein - Medium/Hard Halloween Spooktacular!* 47 damage, 5 shots per second, 104 ammo, 7 reload, +3 projectiles, 33 upgrades 6 hero/tower stats *VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: The way I am getting these values does not appear to use the most up to date (e.g. nerfed) version of the VW. This base damage may be inaccurate. Soul Sprayer, W-1893 Voltmeter, M-32, The Flame Buffet, Lava Beetle Exterminator, The Magma Furnace No stats are available for these weapons. Monk Weapons The Aggressor - Medium/Hard Assault 99 base damage, 59 ranged damage, 79 elemental damage, +3 projectiles, 27 upgrades 17 hero damage Geier - Medium/Hard Halloween Spooktacular! 133 base damage, 99 ranged damage, 145 elemental damage, +3 projectiles, 37 upgrades 6 hero/tower stats Magina's Last Glaive - Insane Monster Fest 150 base damage, 95 ranged damage, 125 elemental damage, +3 missiles, 27 upgrades +17 tower boost, +17 hero boost Nosferatu - Insane Halloween Spooktacular! 209 damage, 151 range damage, 145 elemental damage, +5 projectiles, 33 upgrades 10 hero/tower stats Ogre Party Hat - Insane Ogre Crush 171 base damage, 39 ranged damage, 97 elemental damage, 27 upgrades 17 hero health, 17 hero aura Ogre's Childhood Toy - Insane Unlikely Allies 64 base damage, 91 ranged damage, 82 elemental damage, +3 projectiles, 27 upgrades 27 tower damage Skyreaper - Medium/Hard Death From Above 64 base damage, 103 ranged damage, 97 elemental damage, +3 projectiles, 27 upgrades 27 hero speed Wick Cutter - Medium/Hard Zippy Terror 97 base damage, 79 ranged damage, 79 elemental damage, +3 projectiles, 27 upgrades 17 tower attack speed Spear of the Void, Everlasting Flame, Sword Test No.8, Prototype Armblade, Dragon-Crested Glaive, Firegrass Scythe, Qi No stats are available for these weapons. Squire Weapons Bonecutter - Insane Halloween Spooktacular! 168 base damage, 189 elemental damage, 9 knockback, 94% block, 33 upgrades +10 hero/tower stats Couteau - Medium/Hard Halloween Spooktacular! 168 base damage, 145 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 37 upgrades 6 hero/tower stats The Heretic - Insane Wizardry 136 base damage, 145 elemental damage, 12 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 27 Blood Rage The High Five - Medium/Hard Ogre Crush 121 base damage, 174 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 99% block, 29 upgrades 17 hero attack *7.22 - Running Hard/Hardcore mode of ogre crush, found a 162 base damage, 291 fire, 10 knockback, 98% block, 36 upgrade, 20 hero attack High Five. Mobile Moxie - Insane No Towers Allowed 178 base damage, 144 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 27 tower health Ogre Safety Razor - Medium/Hard Unlikely Allies 129 base damage, 189 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 17 Circular Slice *Note: The randomizer value for a hard level drop of this is fairly low (1.16 if it means anything to you); don't be shocked if it takes a LONG time to farm a particularly good one. The highest attack values I could simulate were 2-3 less than what I have listed. The Pinioner - Insane Death From Above 103 base damage, 145 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 17 tower range The Quiescence - Insane Moving Core 132 base damage, 145 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 17 hero speed, 17 hero casting speed Demonic Training Sword, Malificar's Rapier, Diamond-Tipped Carver, Einhorn's Furnace Poker, Flamewarder, Yitterbium Laser, The Earth Shaper No stats are available for these weapons. Pets A note to farmers - Pets dropped from wave 15 of Survival or Pure Strategy get better with higher difficulty level. Animus (perfect) - Insane The Summit, Shop 180 damage, 5 shots per second, +1 missile, 33 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Chicken(Good luck getting more than one of these) - Completing all accomplishments 356 damage, 5 shots per second, 9 knockback, 44 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Dragon - Shop, The Summit Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 131 base damage, 5 shots per second, +1 projectile, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Fairy - Shop, Royal Gardens Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 19 base... uh... damage, 5 attacks per second, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Genie - Shop, Hall of Court Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 221 damage, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Giraffe on Treadmill (as if you'll farm it that much to care) - Survival Wave 25 26 in any stat, 39 upgrades Note: All maps also yield the same quality giraffes. Higher difficulties yield better giraffes than lower difficulty levels. inb4 epic 48-hour insane survival video... Griffon - Shop, The Deeper Well Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 155 base damage, 5 shots per second, +1 projectile, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Guardian - Shop, Medium/Hard The Summit 14 "damage", 14 range, +1 target, 39 upgrades 14 tower/hero stats Hamster - Shop, Glitterhelm Caverns Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 84 base damage, 5 shots per second, +1 projectiles, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Hawk - Shop, The Ramparts Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 135 base damage, 5 shots per second, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Imp - Shop, Endless Spires Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 54 base damage, 5 shots per second, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Laser Robot - Shop, Alchemical Laboratory Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 93 base damage, 5 shots per second, +1 projectile, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Steam Robot - Shop, Foundries and Forges Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 160 base damage, 5 shots per second, 9 knockback, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Serpent - Shop, Magus Quarters Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 131 base damage, 5 shots per second, +1 projectiles, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Tiger - Shop, Castle Armory Survival/Pure Strategy Wave 15 160 base damage, 5 shots per second, 9 knockback, 26 upgrades 14 hero/tower stats Category:Guides